Wonder
by Moonshinexoxo
Summary: Day is back. Their worlds collide once again, but will it ever be the same?
1. 1 June

**So this is my wanted ending for Champion by the goddess herself Marie Lu!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend, Prodigy or Champion**

**Hope you enjoy**

**June**

"Hi" he says, "I'm Daniel"

"Hi" I reply, "I'm June", as my eyes take in every inch of him once again. But I can't stop myself, Day, who I'd thought was gone forever is standing in-front of me. Apart it's not Day and never will be, it's Daniel, and Daniel doesn't know June, well not yet.

"Well we should get going shouldn't we" Eden pipes up from behind Day. It was so good to see him, he smiled at me but his eyes showed a tinge of sadness, like he knew exactly how I felt. "Come on you two get moving'" Eden pushed past Day playfully before running off ahead towards the ruby sector where we were going to meet Tess,

"You asked for this Eden" Day grabbed my hand before pulling me after Eden, laughing together we 'hand in hand' finally got to Tess's apartment and caught Eden, who didn't look the slightest bit scared instead extremely amused. I looked over to Day, he caught my gaze and a smile danced across his lips, that reckless smile and as simple as that he melted my insides. I brought my attention back to Eden who was being forced against Tess's door as we closed in on him, Day got to him first tickling him on his sides, Eden was in hysterics before falling backwards into Tess who had opened the door to this mess,

"What is going on here?" Tess's eyes were taking in the scene, I had to hold back falling against Day to feel his warmth and his arms around me,

"Well I found Daniel and Eden" I reply looking to Tess then Day, and before I can continue Day cuts in, "And Eden decides to push me and so I guess the chase started there and now were here."

"Well that's a lovely story, now get inside I'm getting cold and so is the food" Tess replied with a tad of scold in her voice. We entered the apartment Tess hugged Eden first then Day and then finally I went over to her,

"Happy—

I cut her off in a low voice, "You did this on purpose the voicemail and bringing them here tonight"

"I thought you would have wanted this?" her eyes pleading her voice quiet,

"But Tess he will never love me like he used too" Holding back tears, I walk to the dining room to join the others waiting for us. I sit down at the table next to Day and Pascao, when Tess comes in from the kitchen carrying a cake with 27 candles I sigh, she looked to me before placing the cake on the table in front of me and taking a seat next to Eden and Pascao,

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday?" Day looked to me, you do know actually you just can't remember can you? I avoid his gaze and look down to the cake,

"Well surprise, I'm 27 today" I feel stupid and embarrassed saying this to him, and especially with everyone listening. For the past ten years I have fantasied all my birthdays with Day, what would we have done and now on my 27th he decides it's the right time to walk back into my life. I don't wait for his answer, I just blow out the candles, Tess hands me the knife,

"If the knife comes out dirty you have to kiss the boy next to you and no you may not kiss Pascao he is mine thank you." Tess winks at me with a mischievous smile, I look at her with a death stare. I cut into the cake, _praying for it to _not _come out dirty, come out dirty._ I close my eyes as I pull out the knife, and I hear Tess squeal, and this can only mean one thing. I open my eyes to find a chocolate cake covered knife, inside I'm absolutely ecstatic but on the outside I keep my face blank, my eyes trained on Tess,

"Well then Daniel it is" she replies with a smirk "Pucker up" I turn to Day and notice Eden giggling beside him, Day leans in, I close my eyes and his lips brush against mine, only for a brief moment and then they are gone, his soft lips, which I have been starving of since 10 years ago. I fight the feeling to grab his face in my hands and kiss him again but I know that will never happen. As we both lean away, I look down to the cake and start cutting the other pieces for everybody, before eating in silence. At least I can lick my lips tasting Day on me without anyone noticing,

"Well it's getting late, thank you for a wonderful party Tess, Pascao lovely seeing you. Daniel, Eden great to meet you again I guess?" I stand and start to leave before Day replies,

"Wait let me walk you home it's late" He looks to me,

"No don't worry you don't have to" I reply turning my back once again, only to be surprised by his soft warm hand on my shoulder,

"I insist, Eden come on let's go. It was great seeing you Tess, Pascao" he politely nods before taking my hand and leaving the apartment with me, "Eden you go on ahead I will take June home",

"Ok sure" Eden looks to me with a smile but still with that same tinge of sadness.

Day and I walk in silence to my apartment, when we reach my door, I turn to Day,

"Thank you for walking me home, it was really nice to spend the evening with you" I look into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes,

"Wasn't a problem, I would love to spend some more time with you" he replies with a heart stopping smile. He starts to lean in I think he's going to kiss me until his lips brush my cheek, I feel deflated that I'm getting my hopes up on the most stupid unreal things, Day brought me back to reality by taking my face in his soft hands and ever so softly brushing his lips against mine, I ran my hands through his short but still thick hair. He leaned back, I pulled my hands away, and how could I be so stupid of course that kiss meant nothing to him, grateful for the shortage of light so that he couldn't see the blush rising to my cheeks,

"Until we meet again, June" and with that he disappeared into the darkness, but to me it felt like he had disappeared away from me forever, once again.


	2. 2 Day

**Day**

I look back to June although I can't really see her she is leaning against her door with her head in her hands, why would she be crying? Did she really have that bad of a birthday? Or was kissing her again the wrong thing to do? Well just holding her hand sends the biggest sparks through me even though I don't know her for some reason I just feel like I love her. When I finally get back to my apartment the lights are still on,

"Eden why are you still awake"

He looks at me curiously "I wanted how you mini date went with June?"

"That was not a date, I just walked her home" I could feel the blush rising,

"Well obviously not if your blushing" he giggled, "What happened? Did you kiss her? Did she invite her inside?" he lies down on his bed with his pillow propped to hold his head up,

"Well I walked her home, she didn't say much but she looked beautiful. Then when we got to her door she thanked me for the walk home and I kissed her on the cheek she looked kinda sad, so I decided to kiss her on the lips lightly before leaving" I looked to Eden "Happy now?"

"Well I know your leaving something out" he leaned forward,

"Well when I looked back she was crying" I say looking away "Well that's all let's get some sleep" I turned off the light and got into bed. I closed my eyes with June on my lips and in my head, maybe tonight I wouldn't have a nightmare?

Eden's sleepy voice startled me "Are you going to see her again?"

"Maybe" I close my eyes again and bite my lip, "Yes, Eden I will" with that answer, I rolled over and went to sleep.

I woke up to Eden shaking me,

"Daniel wake up" I open my eyes to meet his wide open,

"What is it" I say sitting up,

"Someone's here to see you, so um get dressed" his eyes dart over to the door, someone's here, who would come here this early?

"Ok give me a few minutes, can I know who this person is" but Eden was already gone, great I chucked on some old jeans, a worn collar shirt and a grey military jacket, before leaving the room only to walk into the living room to find the Elector waiting for me,

"Daniel, it's a pleasure to see you well and back in the Republic" his eyes calm, but I have a feeling this guy is jealous of me somehow?

"Thank you"

"Now you're probably wondering why I'm here?" he looks out the window then back to me, I nod slowly, "Well you might know June Iparis, she is commander of all the squadrons in California" I nod once again but this time shocked she was so young and yet so amazing. "Well her two best patrols would love to learn from you, as you are the Republic's champion and you have been involved high up with the Antarctica intelligence agency, If you would take up on the offer you shall meet with June and her patrols, the car is waiting outside." He looks me up and down, "I suggest clothing that is easy to work in" with a meaningless smile he leaves before I can bow. What does that guy have against me? I head back into the room to find Eden sitting on the bed,

"So more time with June, you going to take it?" he looks at me eagerly,

"Yea might as well" I head into the bathroom to have a shower, not even bothering to focus much on the whole offer I just think of what Eden said 'More time with June', I cut the water and grab a towel, head back into the bedroom and I find a Eden had placed some clothes on my bed, he had been listening to the whole goddy conversation hadn't he, well he had picked out some black military pants and a clean collar shirt and a matching black military jacket before chucking on some military boots and heading out to the kitchen and grabbing an apple, then yelling bye to Eden before leaving and getting into the jeep that is going to take me to June, no not June, June's patrols. I look out window while fiddling with the paper clip ring around my finger. Driving through the city that is so familiar but yet so different to how I remember. I wish I could get out of the car and walk to Lake Sector, I just want to be the boy from the streets once again just for one day. But I can't not when I'm the biggest celebrity in the Republic. When I get to the Drake University training grounds I see June standing boldly in-front of Cadet's and Captains, some that are older than her, but you can see the authority in her stance and the respect she is receiving from them. I step out of the Jeep and walk over to them, June salutes me and in shadow do the patrols, I salute back before June address the patrols to me. I could see the cadets look at me in awe, I kept my gaze straight ahead and above the patrols, to keep myself from looking to my left where June stood,

"Mr. Wing, what would you like to show first?" she looks to me with a blank expression, her eyes hard and calculating, always _calculating_,

"Well I'm not sure what I can teach you actually?" I run my hand through my hair, and heard June breath heavily next to me, "I guess the only thing I'm good at is being a runner, but you've probably all had extreme training from Commander Iparis already in that area but I don't think she will have taught you how to scale a building?" I look to June, who firmly nods and leads her patrols over to the main building of Drake, looks like I'm going to have to scale a university as will the patrols.

After teaching both of June's best patrols how to successfully scale buildings, I'm tired, but instead of walking back to the jeep waiting for me, I wave it off and walk over to June who is now standing alone as the patrols head out for the day,

"That was a successful session" I say smiling,

"Indeed it was, and now I can go home, thanks for helping" but she doesn't move her eyes say locked with mine,

"Would you like me to walk you home, Commander Iparis?" I bow but keep my eyes on hers, she plays along with a curtsy,

"Why thank you Mr. Wing" her eyes light up with happiness and her smile is warm, I take her hand in mine and begin the walk back to ruby sector,

"So when did you become a Commander?"

"When I was 23" she replies then looking down, "I was the youngest person to ever become a commander in Republic history"

"Wow that's amazing" I look to her, who is she, this amazing girl,

"It's nothing compared to you, Daniel Wing, the Champion, who saved the Republic" she looks up at the sky, I follow her gaze and notice the black clouds forming overhead, rain clouds.

"Well most champions don't runaway to Antarctica for ten years do they?" I look back to June,

"You had to though, otherwise you would have died" the happiness in her eyes has disappeared as fast as the rain started falling from the sky,

"How did you know that?" I turn to face her properly now,

"Because I fought with you in the war against the colonies, you were ill, very ill, then went into a coma." Her face was wet now and I don't think just from the rain,

"You came into my room when I woke up, you said you belonged to the Republic, but that was ten years ago. You weren't a commander then you were 17 like me, why were you waiting for me to wake up?" now I can clearly see she is crying,

"Because Day I loved you" she turned away from me and started to walk away, she called me Day, no-one call's me that anymore,

"You came into my room, you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I've been thinking about you for the past ten years. June Iparis, I don't know who you are, ever since you walked out of that room ten years ago, I have felt a pain in my heart, because for some unknown reason." I take a breath "I love you. June Iparis, I love you."


	3. 3 June

**June**

Day loves me still. He said it himself. Right there in the pouring rain his long lashes covered in the drops and his shirt wet, stuck against his skin showing his perfect chest. I turn back to him, his eyes pleading for me,

"You love me?" I start walking back to him,

"Yes June, I love you" he starts walking towards me, then we meet only inches apart,

"I love you Day" and with those simple words he takes my face in his hands and kisses me, not a simple light brush but a kiss, with a hunger for more. Day is mine again, he loves me and now standing in the rain, we are together and for the first time in 10 years I truly feel happy because my missing piece to the puzzle has finally been found after to many years of going without. He pulls away first but his hands move down to around my waist,

"I think it's raining a bit hard, lets head home" he was smiling and his blue eyes were bright,

"Sounds like a plan" I replied, he kissed me one last time then put his arm around me and in the rain we walked home together. Being in the rain was one of my favorite things, but being in the rain with Day, felt like a dream. We got back to my apartment, I went into the bathroom and got a towel for both of us, he dried my hair for me as I dried his chest, he gave me unlimited kisses until we forgot about drying each other and it was just kissing. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed laying me down gently, un-buttoning my shirt, and kissing my neck. Feeling Day with me was something I wouldn't trade for anything, his soft skin against mine, his scent but most of all just the knowing that he knew who I was and he _loved me_, which meant more to me than anything else in the world.

I woke up the next morning with Day next to me his arms wrapped around me and his legs tangled in mine. I turned to face him to find his blue eyes trained on mine,

"Good morning, sweetheart" he said with a smile,

"Good—

Before I could reply he absorbed me into a kiss, he pulled me closer, I felt secure. It felt like he didn't want to lose me ever again, I didn't want to lose him, I pulled away and got out of bed grabbed his shirt and put it on before going into the kitchen to make something for breakfast. I forgot how light Day was one his feet, he appeared behind me hands around my waist kissing me on the neck. I turned around to face him and he lifted me up onto the counter kissing me properly now. But I pushed him away,

"I'm making breakfast, if you're not going to help then go make yourself useful somewhere else."

He sighs "Yes commander what duties await me in the kitchen?" I laugh,

"Make some coffee please" I get back to the pancakes in the pan, soon we are lying together on the couch eating pancakes and watching the city change as the day goes by, we are startled by the doorbell breaking our silence. I get up and go get some pants on before heading to the door, I open the door to Anden,

"Anden, hi" I keep my voice calm, but I'm in Day's shirt,

"Do you mind—"he stops mid-sentence, I follow his gaze, Day is leaning against the wall behind me in sweat pants shirtless, "Oh I see your busy, um" he looks flushed and embarrassed,

"How about I step outside" I avoid his gaze, "What did you need to tell me?"

"I was coming to give you a late birthday present" he still looks flustered about what happened, but calmly hands over a small box, I open to find a simple silver bracelet , "I'm sorry this was bad timing I will go now",

"Thanks Anden, it lovely" I wait until he turns the corner before heading back inside. I walk in to find Day in the same position as he was when I left,

"Why did you come out in the hallway?"

"I wanted to know who it was"

"Well it was just Anden"

"So you're saying the 'glorious' Elector comes and visits you often?" the hurt was clear in his voice,

"He was giving me a birthday present, I'm going to have a shower" I walk past him but before I can get anywhere he grabs me and pushes me up against the wall, he kisses my neck, then moves up to my face moving gently along my jaw line, he stops near my ear,

"I just don't want to lose you again ok"

"Don't worry Anden is no match for you Day" I kiss him before escaping to the shower, I turn on the hot water before getting lost in the steam and the pounding of water on my back, take the shampoo and conditioner and start washing my hair, the smell of Satsuma fills the air. I grab a towel and start drying out my hair, I open my eyes, to find Day staring right back at me, I cover myself with the towel,

"Day what are you doing in here?" I see a smile dance across his lips,

"Waiting for you, unless you don't want that" he winks at me

"You are the most annoying boy I have ever meet" I can feel the blush rise to my face,

"But you love me, don't you" he steps forward and gives me a kiss, "I got to get going cause Eden has his interview later so see you later" with final kiss he leaves.


End file.
